Artificial Intelligence (AI) algorithms require a period of training prior to implementation because training data needs to be classified before the training can occur. However, waiting for the training data to be classified may be prohibitive due to changing behaviour patterns. Thus, an AI algorithm training utilizing a common development and deployment platform, where the training is based on new data with nearly instantaneous scoring, is difficult to implement.